Rewrite: Spirit Of Warmth
by SnowStarTheWolf
Summary: Russia got a letter from the doctor's office and found extremely startling news. (I suck at summaries ; ;. Contains: Mpreg and Mild language. You no like? Don't read. Thanks !)
1. Chapter 1

Russia was leaning over his toilet in the bathroom. The bile in his mouth stung, and his sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. His cheeks rose red. He coughed up another round of spitting up the same bile in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach once he was finished. He leaned on the wall and recuperated his thoughts.

"…When will this torture end?..."

He stood and cleaned up. He left the bathroom and walked on downstairs. He sat down in the dinning room. Soon, Michigan and Moscow came in the room and took their seats. The Baltic stats gave them their lunch for today and they took their own seats. They all ate in silence.

Ivan stood and left once he was done. He went to his office and started checking his e-mails, signing paperwork, and other things. He sighed as his stomach started to act up. He managed to keep himself from puking and continued his work. Toris walked in the room and sets down letters on the Russian's desk then left without a word. Ivan took a letter from the pile and read the back of it.

"..Test results from the doctor finally came in. I wonder what took so long."

He leaned back in his chair and opened the letter. He went to the doctors two weeks ago; for his illness was going on for 3 weeks. He read over the letter and he froze. _What? This can't be right!_ He read the paper three and even four more times.

"Th-this isn't right! It must be a mistake! That can't be even possible!"

The letter stated this.

"**Dear Mr. Braginski, **

** I sincerely apologize for the extensive time you had to wait. We were startled by the results of the cause of your illness. We ran the tests five times, and got the same results. Mr. Braginski, you are pregnant. You are by now 3 weeks along.**

** Because of this little epidemic you are in, we would like to monitor you and your child's progress. Come in the clinic every week to make sure the progress is going well. Let this be our secret.**

**Congratulations, Mr. Braginski.**

** Sincerely,**

**Insert Doctor name here"**

He sets the letter aside and leaned forward. He buried his face in his palms. He started to think. _How did this happen? What am I going to do? Do I want it? Will it hate me?_ Then, the most important question flooded his head. _Will it live?_ He pushed his thoughts aside and stood. He was finished with his work. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. He had many surprises in his life time, but this tops it. He wasn't even asking for this! He had Michigan and Moscow to take care of! Though they were children already when he took them under his wing. This is a newborn life he is dealing with! He can't possibly raise a baby when he had two other children to take care of! Not to mention the enemy nations. They would most likely want to kill the life before it was born, so it wouldn't grow up to be… just like him, a bloodthirsty monster.

He laid back in his bed and sighed. He can't possibly kill the life before it was born. Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted it. He could always put the child up for adoption when it was born if he didn't want it. He took his pillow and buried his face in it. He wants to escape from this. This was too much to handle. His heard his door open. Michigan was outside.

"…Papa? Is something wrong?"

"Nyet, I'm just a bit stressed. Nothing that would be very concerning young Michigan."

"..Ok. Papa, can you play with me and Moscow? He always cheats in Hide And Go Seek."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Michigan left and Ivan was left alone. He stood and went downstairs. Even though he had to change his lifestyle for a while, it doesn't mean he can't play with his children. He met up with his two children, and he counted for he was the one to go find them. As he was counting, he thought.

_Maybe… there is a chance. Maybe I can do this. The sunflower won't grow up to be like me. I just need to try and keep you alive. May god watch over me and you, Sunflower._

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING~!_**

**_YAY REWRITES~! Anyways, WILL IVAN BE ABLE TO KEEP THE SECRET? WILL MOSCOW EVER STOP CHEATING IN HIDE AND GO SEEK?... FIND OUT ON CHAP. 2 OF THE REWRITE OF SPIRIT OF WARMTH! O3O_**

**_Translations:_**

**_NONE~! ouo_**

**_Credits:  
I do not own Russia or the baltics. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_I do not own Michigan. He belongs to Lillastjerne on D.A._**

**_I do not own Moscow. Not sure if the guy who owns him has a D.A._**

**_Credit to Abbstar1423 for a certain future scene._**


	2. Chapter 2

Russia lets out a deep breath and got out of his car. He tightened his scarf and got a briefcase out of the passenger side of the vehicle. As he walked on the concrete of the meeting hall, he thought about all the ways this could go wrong. Once he reached the doors of the building, he forced the thoughts in the back of his head and walked inside. It was the usual, he was early, and the only people here are America, England, France, and China.

He could have sworn there was another nation here that he isn't noticing. He shrugged the thought off and sets the briefcase down next to his seat. He sat down himself and took out a liter vodka bottle that was filled with water. He took swings of the plain water every now and then. He looked to the window and stared outside. He blinked and tilted his head, watching a Siberian blue robin building her nest outside. He dozed off.

He would of day dreamed, but then the doors of the meeting room opened again. A crowd now coming in. The noise gave Russia a headache, but he deals with it every meeting. This wasn't abnormal for the meeting to begin within ten minutes late of when it is supposed to have started, so Ivan was just smiling away. He looked around examining everyone there. Germany was already irritated with the Italian Brothers, North and South Italy were fighting over something incredibly ridiculous, and there was a woman over by Alfred. She looks an awful lot like the other American, but the thought was shrugged off as well. He looks on over to the Italian Brothers and watched as they get into an argument. The argument was quite amusing, but of course Ludwig had to ruin the entertainment. Russia took a swing of his water and noticed a certain American male walking up to him.

"Hey, Ivan. Why are you watching everyone like a big creep?" Alfred demanded.

"Can I not daydream, Amerika?"

"Yea, yea, whatever, bet you are daydreaming about making everyone your slave; right commie?"

"Ah~! Thank you for the idea! I've been wondering what to do with that lady over there. I'll just make her into my little slave." Russia retorted, not really caring for forcing the new woman in on this conversation.

The woman turned around with a stunned look. She walked up to the two.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Did I say something?"

"Ahah. For one, I would not like to be a slave. I'd rather be a free American, thank you."

"You won't be when you become one, da?"

"HA! I won't ever become a communist country like you. Ya creepy, sadist. I wonder where you even got your heart." She snapped.

"I don't have one!"

"What…"

The Russian and American stared at each other, purple looking into deep blue. Ivan grinned.

He quickly changed the subject, curious of the woman's name, "Ivan Braginski, the personification of Russia, you are?"

"I know who you are. Alfred told me a lot about you. My name's Amelia Jones. The female personification of America."

"Did he not mention that I used to sit on him?"

"You what-"

"He was very comfortable seat, but then he began to kick at me and throw childish fits."

Alfred growled under his breath.

"Excuse me, but at least I don't weigh a million fucking pounds, unlike you!" He yelled.

"You're right… You weigh more than me~!"

Alfred leaned over Ivan. The Russian stood to look down at America with that mischievous grin.

"What?! Hell no I don't!"

"All of that American fast food has gotten you fat, da?"

"You little-"

Alfred threw a punch, aiming for Ivan's stomach. Ivan managed to jump back and instinctively held his stomach, glaring at America. He was about to fight back until he noticed that everyone was watching, all eyes on the American and Russian males.

"What's the matter? Big Russian baby doesn't have a strong stomach?"

"At least my hangovers aren't bad. I hear you vomit all night long when you are assigned next to my room in hotels." Ivan retorted.

America threw his fist back, but it was stopped by a hand.

"Alfred, please stop. There is no need for violence."

There was the blonde Canadian. His eyes filled with concern, yet his voice stern and forceful.

"…Fine."

Alfred snapped around and walked to his seat, Amelia following.

"I'm sorry about Alfred, Ivan."

"…Who are you?"

"Matthew, Canada"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, really."

The men nod and went on to their seats. The Russian watched as the Americans were chatting and not paying attention to Germany. Germany was giving a discussion/ speech/ lecture on global economy, border problems, and other things. Ivan only drifted into a daydream as he attempted to stay focused. The sounds of Germany's words soon faded away, and was replaced with… music? The song sounds so familiar to him, but he can't place where exactly he heard it from. Then instead of being in the meeting room, he was in a flowering, bright meadow. He looked up and saw the strangest thing he has seen, one side was night, the other day. It was a beautiful sight to see, but it was too strange for him to witness. He looked down and saw shadows of three children, at least, they looked like children? He walked closer to them, but they faded away as soon as he was close enough.

He woke up to something pounding his head. He snaps his hand up and catches whatever was hitting his head. He sits up and looks up. There was a pair of blue eyes staring at him stubbornly. He looks at what as in his hand, which was a hand, and let's go. He turns around and looks at the owner of the eyes. There was the pestering woman, Amelia was it?

"Da?" He yawns out.

"You fell asleep during the meeting."

"Oh, really? I can use the Baltic's notes. It is not really a problem for me to miss notes, seeing as I can ask the Baltic States nicely, and they willingly give me their notes, da?"

He looked to the Baltic countries. They quivered and nodded immediately. Ivan's smile grew into a big grin as they trembled. They were such weak little souls; they would listen to every command he said without question. Though, sometimes they don't do the work correctly, but a punishment made them act straight. After all, they stay afraid of him, and he won't have to worry about them turning on him. They would also keep him company if he ever needed it. Even if he forced them to stay, it was better than being totally alone, right?

Ivan turned back to Amelia. Her face filled with disgust as she watched the fear-driven countries. She looked at Ivan, eyes full of unhappiness.

"They only listen to you, because you put fear into their faces! If you just let them do whatever they wanted, they would turn on you now." She growled out.

This actually amused Ivan. For an American, she is quite observant. Not by much though, she was just only a tiny bit more observant than the opposing gender of herself. He decided to play with her for a little bit.

"Of course, they are afraid of me~! If they were not afraid, they would be loud and obnoxious. I simply cannot have that in my home. I prefer the quiet sound of the halls much more than screaming and yelling." Of course, he lied about how he liked the sound of the quiet hallway, but this is for the sake of the fun. A few lies would be needed to make it fun.

The American woman snorted, "Obnoxious? If you think they are annoying, why not kick them out? They shouldn't have to listen to a big-asshole communist psychopath!"

"However, they are not annoying. They follow my house rules and do not create loud noises. Therefore, they do not need to be kicked out~!"

Amelia growled and huffed as she turned around to storm off. Ivan watched, very amused. Perhaps, Amelia was a lot more like Alfred than he thought.

He stood, heading to the courtyard. It was lunch break; they had 30 minutes to get and eat lunch, walk, or other things. Ivan reached the door and froze feeling an absolute sickening feeling in his stomach. He was afraid this would happen, why now?! He sped walked towards to restroom. Once he was there, he looked around to make sure no one followed him. After that, he ran into a stall and vomited. The familiar taste of the bile stinging his tongue. His throat burning again from the morning round. He calmed his vomiting down and panted over the bowl. He sat up and slid down the stall wall, rubbing his abdomen. He shot up and vomited violently again. He was so busy vomiting, he didn't notice a curious Italian behind him.

Once Ivan's stomach was settled again, he stood up and coughed. He turned around and jumped seeing Veneciano standing there. The honey eyed nation stared at him with widened eyes. Ivan put on his threatening smile.

"You do realize that eavesdropping in another person's business is rude, da?"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, I just heard a loud bang, and I thought it was a gunshot! I thought maybe someone hurt themselves. I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

The Italian nation just made up excuses. It really irritated Russia that he had to listen to the excuses the Italian nation had. Russia put his hand up to shut Veneciano up.

"I do not wish to listen to your childish and pointless excuses."

"B-but…"

"I said, I do not wish to listen. No exceptions, Veneciano."

By now, North Italy was trembling, fear was written obviously in his eyes. The Russian tilted his head and spat out a threat. "If I notice you eavesdropping on me again, your eyes will not be in your skull anymore." The Italian started to cry. He had tears running down his face as the threat Ivan made him whimper.

"V-ve! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" The Italian wailed. The cries of distress echoed in the bathroom. A slam from the door made the Russian turn his head. Before he could see what happened, he was shoved to the wall, and his throat was being constricted. He kneed the attacker and kicked him off. He started to grapple him. That was when he realized the attacker was Germany. Ivan threw Germany to the bathroom stall. He stood straight and growled. He refuses to be considered as weak due to his condition. He spat to the side as the German got up.

Ludwig threw a punch at Russia, but the Russian went to the side on time to keep the punch from hitting. Ivan swept Germany off his feet after another missed punch was attempted. Ivan stepped on the downed German and grinned. He still had that clever strength. He knew he would win this little fight.

He was about to walk off in victory, but then a painful blow to his stomach brought him off of Ludwig and towards the wall. He hunched down and looked up. There was that angry bull, Alfred. Alfred threw another successful punch to Ivan's abdomen. Ivan would have shrieked, but he was too much of a shocked state. Everything swirled, black dots starting to speck in his vision. He fell, and he saw black. He could faintly hear shocked voices, but then he finally lost consciousness.

For what seemed like only five seconds, he blinked in attempt to wake up and see his surroundings. It was blurry, and voices were only faintly heard. He could make out a few figures, and a distinct female voice. He blinked a few more times until the voices and figures were clear. He froze as Germany, Veneciano, Amelia, Alfred, and Francis stare at him in shock. It was then he was hit with the voice of the Frenchman.

"Ivan, you alright? You were out for a while."

"How long was I unconscious?"

Ludwig answered. "You were unconscious for about 30 minutes."

Ivan groaned and rested his hand on his abdomen. He then realized and screamed. "Ребенок!"

Amelia and Alfred exchanged looks to each other in confusion. Ivan shut his mouth and got up. He sped walked out to the parking lot and got in his car. He quickly drove home. _What the hell was that?! Ivan, unless you want the unborn child to die sooner, which you don't, go ahead and just straight tell them in person! I know that would have ended all but well if I did that! _

Russia parked his car and went inside his home. He walked on to his room and sat down on his bed. He thought to himself. _Sunflower, please be ok._

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS. SOMONE, GIVE ME MOTIVATION! I NEED IT!.. CHAPTER 3 IS GOING TO BE A B- /smacked/. Anyways, WILL THE UNBORN CHILD BE OK? WILL AMELIA AND ALFRED LEARN RUSSIAN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 3~!_**

_**I do not own hetalia, Russia, America, France, Amelia, China, England, or any other hetalian character. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**_

_**I only own the this story series, and the future children owo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This story contains Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read. Thanks -SSTW

_The day just keeps getting weirder and weirder_. Amelia thought. Ivan didn't seem very horrible. Well, the Russian didn't have sharp teeth, devil horns, huge muscles, gloves with huge knives on the fingers, and a cloak that trailed behind him like Alfred said. She figured that her male counterpart watched too many horror movies. Of course nothing is really much fun without the after effects of a good horror movie scare. Especially if you can horrify someone who is experiencing the after effects. It's so much fun to watch a terrified person's reaction, including Alfred's reaction which was screaming high pitched at the top of his lungs and cry.

She got her stuff together after the meeting and met up with Alfred. He walked with his female counterpart to his car. He went on about how the meeting could have been better if he and Amelia were talking in there. She nodded in agreement and talked along with him. Once they got in the car, Alfred driving, they started off to a restaurant. Don't want to go on an airplane on an empty stomach, do we?

They cruised around trying to find a place that seemed to be enjoyable. Of course, they failed at the task that was supposed to be easy, due to their lack of Russian knowledge. Alfred groaned in annoyance with Amelia. Then Amelia thought of something. _What was it that Russia said again? What did it mean?_

"Alfred, think you can find the bookstore?" Amelia asked

"Yea. The store will have a bunch of ol' frozen books. Why?" Alfred questioned.

"I wanna get a book on Russian language, duh."

"Oh. Maybe we can get a good decent fucking restaurant here faster-"

"Exactly!"

So, they drove on to the bookstore. They mistook a comic book store and a… interesting store for a book store, but they found the desired store quickly. Alfred went one way, determined to find the translating book without help. However, Amelia went the quicker way and asked someone for help._ The best way to build pride is to admit your flaws, right?_ The lady was more than willing to comply, and she guided Amelia to the book. Amelia thanked the Russian woman as she went back to the desk. The American female took the book and paid for it. Alfred walked over to Amelia, about to tell her that he couldn't find the book until he saw the needed book in her hand. He face palmed as Amelia laughed loudly at him.

"Ya pride is what is gonna kill ya, Alfred." Amelia snickers at him.

"Your sassy ass is what is going to kill you." Alfred retorts.

"I know I have a nice sassy ass, Alfred, but thanks for pointing it out again!"

The American male face palms again as he was laughed at by Amelia as they went to the car. They started to drive off as Amelia opened the book and read the pages. Now what did Ivan say again? Re-been-nick? She flipped the pages until she found the similar pronunciations. She found many words that mean the russian word:_ Chicken, fledgling, kinchin, infant- wait. Infant?_ She blinked and reread the definition over and over again, and thought about the situation over again as well. _Could he be? No, that's not even possible. Is it?_ She then realized. _That explains why he held his stomach instinctively, and why he looked so worried when he woke up._

"Alfred, do you know where Ivan lives?" Amelia asks.

"Well yea. How else did I get my shit he took from me?" Alfred responded.

"Take me there. I want to confirm something that popped in my head."

"Alright. If he sucks your soul out, I'll be sure to kick his ass."

"Sure." Amelia laughed.

Alfred drove to the Russian's home. He watched as Amelia got out of the car and walk to the door. Amelia looked back at Alfred nervously then back at the door. She rung the door bell and Ivan didn't answer. She knocked loudly instead. She kept knocking obnoxiously, determined to get someone to answer the door.

"Ivan I know you're home! Open the door before I kick it down!" Amelia demanded.

Soon the door slowly opened to the familiar face of Ivan. He looked to have been crying or something. Amelia blinked and stared at the Russian.

"What?" He asks.

"Ivan may I come in? We need to talk about something important."

"Fine."

Ivan moved out of the way to let the American woman inside. He guided her to his office and offered her a seat. She sat down on the chair, and Ivan sat on his office chair.

"What is it?" Ivan asks.

"Ivan, I've been thinking about a word you said. Re-been-nick I think you said?"

"ребенок, Amelia. What about that word?"

"I looked up the word and thought about what happened at the meeting. Now I just need you to confirm my suspicions."

"What would that be?"

"Dispite the impossible odds, are you pregnant Ivan?"

Ivan blinked as his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something then thought about what he was going to say. He seemed puzzled and nervous. Well, his face said he was thinking. However, Amelia could see the emotions in Ivan's violet eyes.

"Ivan I'm not going to hurt you or the kid if you are pregnant. I promise. This will be our secret." Amelia states.

"…How did you figure it out-"

"Ivan I am more observant than most people think. Yes, I am oblivious at points, but in this situation I notice more than others." Amelia explains.

"…"

Amelia blinked as a tear ran down Ivan's cheek. She had the urge to reach and wipe the stray tear away, but she kept still. She watched as he wiped his cheeks himself.

"What are you going to do now?" Ivan asks.

"I will not hurt you or the kid as I said before. If you wish, I could stay with you to help out. Of course if you'd rather have me leave, I will."

"I'd rather you stay. I want to make sure you don't go around spreading word about my… condition."

"Understood, I'll get my things and bring them over. I also need to tell Alfred that I'm staying for a while."

"Alright."

With that Amelia left and went to return to Alfred. She told him to go ahead and get to the hotel, and she was staying at Ivan's for a while. He questioned his female counterpart, but Amelia replied that it was a private matter. She got in the car, and they drove off. She thought about what was going to happen while she was here._ I guess I'm in for a road of surprises, huh? Oh, she had no idea about the surprises Ivan had in store during her stay at his home. It is Ivan's home, right?_

She huffed quietly as she watched the snow fall lightly outside the vehicle. Yes, the hotel was a distance due to Alfred's constant distrust in Ivan. She read through the Russian language book in boredom. Her thoughts drifted as she fell asleep as she read the book.

The car stopped and Alfred smacked Amelia upside the head with his hand to wake her up. She woke up, but she wasn't happy with her counterpart. She returned the head smack with a slap across the face; however, the action resulted a sting on her face. Being counterparts of the same country does have its downfalls. Amelia got out and went to her hotel room and gathered her belongings. Alfred kept questioning as to why she suddenly wanted to stay at Ivan's home. To be frank, she isn't sure either. Though she was determined to go with herself and only herself knowing of Ivan's little secret. She will stay there for at least nine months no matter how much Ivan protests along the way. Her goal was set, and she will achieve it.

She threw her belongings in the back of Alfred's car. Alfred patted himself for his car keys; however, he looked up and saw Amelia already inside in the driver's side. The clever woman waved the car keys in front of the window and put it in the engine lock. She started up the car and drove off and watched the rear mirror. The view was funny. Alfred chasing after her and yelling his head off. He soon tripped and fell on his face. That made it more comedic!

Amelia drove on to the Russian's house remembering the directions to the huge house. She drove up the drive way and got out. She gathered her belongings and helped herself inside. She noticed something wasn't quite right. She sets her things near the door and shuts the door. She walked around the house. She saw the Baltics cowering in fear on the floor. Amelia looked down the hall the Baltics lay in and saw a trail of mass destruction. Pots were broken on the floor, pictures were shattered, furniture was turned to splinters, and an eerie aura coated the hall. She gulped and walked down the hall. She just looked at the scene around her. The aura touched her mind lightly, chaotic whispers fluttered her ears, cold air breezes past her warm bomber jacket. She stopped at a shut door. The door was more decorated and it was taller than the other doors. She looked around the area and then back at the door. She was about to touch the doorknob until a little voice from behind her warned her.

"I wouldn't open that door ma'm. Papa doesn't like it when people go in there." Said a little boy.

"Well your father is going to have to get over it. I'm going in there. Something is wrong and this scene proves it. Why don't you go help the Baltics? They certainly need help."

The little boy was about to say something else, but Amelia had already traveled in the room. What she saw terrified her.

Ivan was curled up in the corner gripping the lead pipe he always had. The room was chaos and blood was also dripped in several places. Ivan had tears streaming down his child cheeks. His eyes were full of aggression, and his teeth finished the aggressive touch of his face. He swung the lead pipe at Amelia. She took the pipe in her hands and battled him for possession of it.

"I am not letting you hurt my unborn child, capitalist!" Ivan spat.

"Ivan, I didn't tell anyone of your condition; you goddamn piss baby!"

"Lies!" He pressed forward. He seemed to be more powerful than the innocent face looked.

"I swear to you! I only brought myself and only myself! I took Alfred's car and left Alfred behind! You can look for yourself!"

"How do I know that you are not leading me into a trap?" He growls.

"Because I am not an idiot, commie."

She pushed Ivan up with ease, kicked his knee, and took the pipe from his hands. He fell, and his eyes were met with his own lead weapon. Amelia had the determined aggressive eyes. She held that position and spoke.

"I know that everyone will be after you. I know you can't get through with just a child and the Baltics. If you'd stop being a communist piss bitch, I can help you."

Ivan glared at the woman as he thought. He lets out a breath and spat out.

"I do not need help from a capitalist whore; however, I'll let you stay just to make sure you tell no one of my situation."

They both growl at each other, but they found a peace treaty. Amelia pulled the pipe away from Ivan, and Ivan helped himself up. She gave back Ivan's weapon, and Ivan snatched it from her hands. He put the pipe away and turned to give her a long cold look.

"I do not want any trouble from you. If you are to betray me in my own house, your grave will be in the motherland snow. If my child is to be a miscarriage from your own actions, I will take all of your states and kill them slowly. Do you understand me, American?"

"My name is Amelia, damn it. Yes, I understand you loud and clear damsel. However I see as to what is good for you and the kid. Got it?"

"Fine, capitalist pig."

"Communist piss baby."

They both walk around the room cleaning up. They exchange bitter looks at each other as they do so. The process took about two hours, but they got the clean-up done quickly. They go out of the room and see the little boy walk up to them. His eyes were wide with wonder.

"Woh, you went in his room and came out alive? What did you do in there? Did you beat her up Papa? Did you give her a good pound?" The little boy asks.

Amelia couldn't help but snicker. Her mind wasn't in the right place. She tried to keep in her laughter as her face turned red. Ivan blushed pink as well once he realized why Amelia was snickering.

"Moscow, this is Amelia. She is going to be helping around the house for a while. Yes, Papa did beat her up. However, I'm not going to lie to you. I lost that battle." Ivan states.

Moscow's jaw dropped and stared at Amelia. Ivan chuckled and nudges his son to get to the dining room. Amelia was giving Ivan a strange look as well. Did he seriously just share that information with someone?

"They worry when I don't tell them the truth." Ivan explains.

Amelia made an 'o' sound in understanding. She followed Ivan to the front door. They both take Amelia's belongings to a guest bedroom. Of course she got the room farthest away from his room. She huffed and rolled her eyes at Ivan. Ivan left her to put things away. Amelia put her clothes and other items away. She changed into an American flag t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked around the neat room. She smiled as she took out a stuffed bunny. She nuzzled the stuffed toy and hid it under her pillow.

Her childish secret now well hidden; she now exited the room. She decided to explore the house. She needed to know every room and layout of the huge home. There were a lot of closed windows that were hidden with curtains. It made the house depressing and darker. She decided it was best to leave the curtains closed though.

It wasn't until she reached the children's room her interest was sparked. She looked at the small adorable toys and room decorations. A small smile came to her lips. He was much more parental than she knew. _Maybe this won't be so bad of a stay. Hopefully his mood stays postitive. Wait… did he say 'they'?! There are two children in this house?!_

CHAP 3 IS HERE! :'DDDDD I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER AT LEAST IT IS UP. WHATS NEXT? WHO KNOWS~! ONLY TIME WILL TELL! SO YEA. WEEEEW

I do not own Amelia or Russia or Alfred. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I do not own Moscow. Dunno if the person who owns him has a DA.

I do only own this story and Spiritland.

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
